The present invention relates to a double dishwasher.
Conventional dishwashers include a single compartment for washing dishes. However, such a single compartment construction is inefficient when only a few items are needed to be washed. Additionally dirty items cannot be placed in the single compartment dishwasher while the dishwasher is running or until after the clean items have been removed.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved double dishwasher.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a double dishwasher having two compartments which can be operated independently of one another.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a double dishwasher having one compartment smaller than the other for washing smaller batches of items to be washed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a double dishwasher which permits dirty items to be placed in one washing compartment while clean items are being washed or have not yet been removed from the other compartment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a double dishwasher which is efficient in operation and durable in manufacture.